Silence
by Akito The Sex Goddess
Summary: The sequel to Unshakable! Lemon in chapter 9. Rated M!
1. Death

It had been four years since Akito had last seen her mother, so as you can imagine the moment she received the message from one of her maids that the aging woman had summoned her, she had been a bit skeptical. However, she found herself walking across the estate, followed by her head maid, trudging through the snowy path, on her way to the home of the woman who had made her life a living hell for twenty four years.

She thought of the last time she had seen this woman; a five minute meeting, where the wretch had turned down holding her only grandchild. She remembered the bitter feeling she had felt before, but the peace afterward, that she had honestly done all she could with Ren, who lived in her own insanity. However, now the bitter feeling was returning, boiling in her chest like acidic heartburn.

She was beginning to regret this.

The elderly head maid took the honor of opening the heavy wooden door, and Akito stepped into the darkness. She hadn't realized how dark the room actual was, but when she had entered she could barely see her hand in front of her own face, the only light coming from the corners of the windows (that had been covered with cloth) and from the door that stood ajar behind her. A cold, winter breeze blew in, however, and so the maid closed the door behind them, leaving them in pitch darkness-or what Akito thought was pitch darkness, until she realized that there were a few candles lit about the room. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to them, but eventually they did, and she could make out all of which was in the room now.

There, on a futon on the floor, lie a very frail-looking Ren, a few younger maids situated beside her. One of the maids dabbed her forehead with a wet rag, but Ren turned her head away from the maid, upon seeing that her daughter was in the room.

This seen looked too familiar to Akito.

"Get out! All of you..." the aging mother barked to the maids, and they all scuttled out, the last one being the head maid, who gave Akito a meaningful look before she closed the door behind her. The only people left in the room now were Ren and her daughter, who stood a few feet away from her, her eyes cold and serious as they gazed upon her sickly mother.

"You..." Ren began, pointing to the standing Akito with a long-nailed finger. Akito could now see how frail the woman was, as her arm peeked out of her robe, revealing nothing but skin and bones.

She felt sorry for her.

"A long time ago..." Ren began, trembling just as much as her voice was. "You told me... that this was empty."

Upon that last phrase, she held up the ornate box that had been rumored to hold Akira's soul in after he died. It was something Akito had clung to for years, but had given to her wretched mother when the woman became obsessed with it. She had told her that it was empty, that Akira's soul never did lie in there, which was something Akito knew since the beginning but lied to herself for years about.

"Tell me...you were lying."

Akito, for the first time, looked into her mothers eyes. They were filled with something all too familiar to the young woman...

Fear.

"What do you want?" she spat coldly, taking a firm step towards the sickly Ren, who coughed a bit as she pressed the box to her breast, protectively, as if Akito was going to snatch it up from her fingers.

"Tell me you were lying!" she screamed, her entire body shaking as tears began rolling down her sullen cheeks. "Tell me Akira is still here with me!"

"You're a crazy old woman..." Akito muttered, turning to walk out the door. However, something Ren said next stopped her in her tracks, and nearly brought her to her knees.

"Akito!"

She froze. That was the first time her mother had called her by her name... The first time she had ever heard that word uttered from her mother's lips. Ren seemed just as surprised that she had said it, her eyes widened and filled with tears, as she clung to the box, longing for her daughter to stay.

"Please... I don't want to die alone."

Akito felt hot tears roll down her cheeks instantly, with no chance of her holding them back. They streamed down her cheeks, continuously, dropping down onto the front of her shirt. She didn't know why she was crying. She never loved this woman. She never even liked this woman. But the thought of her dying cold and alone...scared her.

Mainly, because that had been her own, personal fear.

"It's not," Akito said bluntly, hiding the tears in her voice. Ren looked at her daughter, tears in her own eyes, as she trembled and spoke.

"What?"

"It isn't empty," Akito clarified, louder this time, as she swallowed the lump in her throat, the tears not ceasing for a second as she turned around to face her mother. "The box... it's had his soul in it the whole time..."

Ren gasped audibly, as the tears rolled down her face, and she looked at the box. "Akira...?" She started crying more furiously now, trembling. "Akira?"

"He's here..." Akito lied, kneeling beside her mother. Ren still pulled away hesitantly, as if Akito was going to steal the box. But she didn't. She only placed her hands atop her mothers, pressing them closer to the box. "He has been waiting for you for a long time..."

"Oh!" Ren exclaimed, as the tears poured from her puffy eyes. "Akira...Akira..." she kept whispering, shaking, wanting to feel more than anything the touch of her deceased husband.

She didn't feel one. But suddenly...a voice came to her. A soft, male's voice that filled the room fluttered past her ears.

"Ren..."

"Akira!" the delusional woman screamed, squeezing the box tighter. "Akira? Are you there?"

"It's okay to go now," the voice said, gently. Akito and Ren both shed tears at the familiar voice, but for different reasons.

"It...It is?" Ren asked, quietly this time, looking about the room, though she couldn't see anyone. Akito just lowered her head, keeping her hands atop her mother's.

"I'm waiting for you..." the voice spoke, before it disappeared. Ren looked around, teary-eyed, sniffling.

"Akira? Akira?" But her screams were met with silence. And suddenly, she realized that it was okay. That she could die then, and be with her husband.

And so, still looking towards the heavens, as if it were her destination, she died right there, Akito's hands still clasped around her own.

The once-goddess broke down into tears at that moment, silent tears, before she let go of Ren's hands and used her fingers to slowly slide her eyes shut. She stood then, looking at her mother, who appeared to be at a sense of peace, still holding that ornate box. And, she slowly turned around, seeing Shigure standing there in the doorway, glistening tears welled in his eyes as well.

She slowly approached him before wrapping her arms around his waist, sobbing furiously into his chest, screaming out all of the pain she had been holding for so many years.

And the two of them stood there, sobbing in silence.

_**A/N:**__ Well, here we are folks! This is the first chapter of Silence, the sequel to Unshakable! _


	2. Depression

"Papa?" rang the voice of a four-year-old through the Sohma estate as the young Kaoru trotted up behind her father. The novelist sat at his desk-a new desk, that had been moved into his new office which had been built in the main house since he had moved back. Which was possible, since after Kaoru had been born, Tohru and Kyou had taken care of Shigure's old house, and Yuki had moved into an apartment with his girlfriend, Machi.

"What is it, Kao-chan?" Shigure asked his daughter as he set down his pen, turning to her with a smile. The little pig-tailed girl hopped into her father's lap, tugging on his robe.

"Why is Mama being so quiet?" she asked, gently, her large, curious brown eyes looking at the novelist questionably. He offered a smile, though the sadness in his eyes didn't match.

"Well," he began, taking off his glasses. "She lost someone close to her."

"Oh," said the toddler, nesting her face against his chest. Her words came out muffled. "Who was it?"

"W-well, ah, that doesn't matter, Sweetheart," Shigure said softly, looking out the window where he could faintly see Akito standing there, her shoulder-length hair blowing in the wind as she stood, staring out into the expanse of nothingness. "But she's very lonely right now. I'm sure she would love it if a cute little girl went and gave her a hug."

Kaoru's face lit up as she grinned up at her father. "Okay, Papa!" The four-year-old got up to run off, and the novelist watched with a soft, sad smile as the toddler bolted out the door into the winter air.

His eyes faltered down to the paper he had been writing, and, pressing the pen to the page, he continued.

_It was at that moment that he felt the most helpless, because he knew, deep down, that telling his daughter that she alone could make Nana better was a lie. Not even all of the Gods could make her feel any less alone._

x x x

Akito wrapped her arms around her petite form, cursing herself for wearing a pink sweater, because it didn't hold in enough heat. It was just her way to avoid breaking out of her shell, which she had wanted to crawl back into ever since Ren died. She hadn't spoken a word in days, not because she was really sad that her mother had perished, but it made her think a lot of her father, and what could have been.

But something inside her felt terrified. Terrified that she was going to die alone like Ren. That her own daughter would have felt the same feelings _she_ was feeling _now. _She clutched her chest in pain, blinking away the tears that welled up in her eyes. She was scared of being alone. Terrified. The thought consumed her in everything that she did, but it seemed that most of the time, in spite of herself, she just pushed people further away.

_It's too late to change that_, she thought to herself.

She gasped, however, when she felt a small form bump into her legs, and she looked down, seeing the four year old hugging her legs, her brows furrowed.

Akito broke down in tears, bending down to pluck the little Kaoru into her arms, holding her and crying.

"Mama," began the toddler, her face buried into her mother's bosom. "What's wrong with Mama?"

Akito placed her chin atop the girl's head, tears continuing to slip down her cheeks, the winter wind chilling them against her skin. "You should go back inside, with Papa."

"But," Kaoru began, lifting her head to look at her mother's dark eyes with her own chocolate ones. "Papa isn't crying like you, Mama."

Akito looked at her daughter, then smiled, the tears not ceasing for a moment. "I-It's okay. ...I'm okay." She set the four-year-old down onto the snow and urged her towards the house. "Go on, now, and get warm. I'll be in after a while."

"Okay, Mama," said the young Kaoru as she began waddling towards the house, shivering a bit in the winter's air. But, suddenly, a voice caused her to stop in her tracks.

"Kaoru?"

The toddler turned to her mother with large, questioning eyes. Akito just stared back, trembling a bit, with hesitation.

"I-I love you."

Kaoru smiled, her face lighting up. "I love you too, Mama!" Before she skipped inside the house, the light from which glowed in the evening sky. Akito turned her body away from this light, and this warmth, to her own cold, unfeeling world of darkness, tears silently dripping down her cheeks.

_**A/N: **__Bad Sexy-Chan! You haven't put up your reviews one-a-day like you wanted to! Oh well. Here's the second chapter of Silence! I just hope this has the same feeling as Unshakable as it moves along._


	3. Despiration

Shigure opened his eyes when he heard the door open to his bedroom. He was about to ask what was the matter with the little Kaoru, who would occasionally sneak into her parents' futon in the middle of the night, but the footfalls were too heavy to be the four-year-old's, and so, he remained in the same position on his futon, not needing to look to know who it was.

"You're in awful late," he remarked, looking over through the moonlight that shone through the window at the short, raven-haired woman who was pulling her sweater over her head.

"I went for a walk," Akito replied, looking over at him, a little surprised he was still awake. "You're up awful late."

"Waiting for you," he said, rolling onto his back, and crossing his arms behind his head. "I can't sleep knowing you're out in the middle of the cold."

"I'm fine," Akito spat, as if she were offended that he cared about her, before unbuttoning the white, long-sleeved shirt she had underneath her sweater. "You should have slept, because now you're not going to be able to."

Shigure raised a brow, honestly curious."Why's that?"

Akito then slipped off the blouse she had been wearing and let it drop onto the ground, revealing her completely bare upper body. Shigure's eyes widened, but a small, dark smirk appeared on his features, and he sat up a little bit, just as Akito approached him, kneeling over his waist, straddling him.

"Shigure..." she whispered, looking at him through those dark eyes of hers, which, now that he was closer to her, he could see were filled with tears.

"...Help me forget."

The novelist only nodded before her lips crashed against his, the two kissing deeply in a passionate embrace. Shigure could smell the winter on her skin, the chill of the air in her breath, it all reflefted the night air outside...but to Akito, Shigure's breath was the warmth of the house, his skin smelled of sweets and was the only blanket she needed.

"S-Shigure!" Akito yelped a little when her husband lowered his lips to her neck, kissing her and nipping her interchangably. The cold woman's eyes fluttered closed as she felt his teeth graze against her skin, a soft, whisper of a moan rolling off her lips.

It was times like these, Shigure thought, that their love-making was the most passionate; times where they weren't fighting, and times where they weren't overcome with such emotion that it got in the way of things...No, this was perfect...It was something the novelist missed, something he treasured so much as to write about, and something he hadn't experienced since Kaoru had been conceived.

x x x

The morning came quickly. The novelist sat upright in the futon, squinting as the sun shined directly against his face. Had he really slept in that late? It must have been noon already-and he could definitely tell it was, by the way his stomach growled.

He looked to the side, and saw, without surprise, that Akito was not beside him in their bed. At this sight, he rose, quickly pulling on his robe again as well as his glasses (which he had began to use nearly full-time now) before hobbling out of the room and down the hall.

He could smell the scent of cooked rice filling the kitchen, which, upon passing, he saw was scattered with a few maids cleaning and cooking. "Good morning," he nodding to them, and they all responded with a silent bow of the head.

Shigure was about to pass through to the living area when he stopped, turning back to the maids. "Say, have you seen Akito?"

"In the garden, Sohma-sama," responded one of the younger maids. The novelist gave her a nod of thanks before exiting the kitchen and heading towards the exit, but something caught his eye through the window just before he opened the door.

There, in the garden a bit away from the main house itself, stood Akito, holding the young Kaoru in her arms, but ahead of her stood a very familiar face.

Kureno.

**A/N**: _Sorry about the wait... You know me, I'm Mrs. Procrastinator._

_By the way...I'm too lazy to make the correction in chapter 1, so just note that Akito is 27, not 24. Which, makes Shigure 33. Kaoru is also 4, if you didn't get that. xD_


	4. Defiance

"Kureno..." Akito stated softly, her daughter in her arms as she stared at the redhead ahead of her. His brown eyes looked into her darker ones, and he offered a smile, which she hesitantly returned.

"It's good to see you, Akito."

"And you," Akito responded with a nod, resting her chin atop Kaoru's head afterward. "How's your..."

"Fiance?" Kureno informed. "Arisa is wonderful. She loves living in the country, but she does miss the city."

"Mm..." The goddess said softly, her eyes glancing away. Kureno quickly spoke up.

"How's Shigure? You...You had a baby."

"I did," she reinforced, caressing Kaoru's back as the toddler drifted off in her arms. "She's four." She took a breath. "Do you...?"

"Oh, no, no, not yet," Kureno answered, shaking his head. "Arisa and I are waiting to have children. She just got a new job repairing motorcycles." The rooster paused, and so did his goddess. The two of them looked away from each other for a long while before they both turned back to look into each other's eyes once more.

"What's...What's her name?" Kureno suddenly spoke up. Akito looked down at her daughter, stroking the girl's hair gently as she slept.

"Kaoru. Kaoru Ren."

"She's...she's adorable," Kureno responded softly, looking at the girl. "Say...speaking of Ren, I heard that she..."

"Died. Yeah," Akito began, he arms protectively wrapping tighter around her daughter. "Why did you come back?"

Kureno was quiet for a moment, placing his hands in the pockets of his brown leather jacket. "I'm still a part of this family, whether you stabbed me or not." A long pause, and then. "...And, Arisa wanted to go to Tohru's baby shower."

"Baby shower..." Akito repeated, icily, her dark eyes looking down. "I hadn't even heard. It seems they've forgotten who their god is."

"You're not our god anymore, Akito," Kureno responded, coldly, his eyes as dark as his words, but a small, unfitting smile was fixed to his lips. "You seem to have forgotten that."

"Kureno!" shouted Shigure in greeting, as he walked out of the main estate, waving and grinning happily, though his eyes were acidic, full of a lot of remorse. "You're not harrassing my wife, are you?"

"So you did get married, then," the rooster responded, leaning back on his heels to view his old enemy. "It was only a matter of time."

"Precisely," responded the dog, smugly, but his eyes were acidic as he wrapped an arm around Akito, protectively. She was reluctant to accept it, but did anyway. Kureno gave a few nods to Shigure; not jealous, but the hatred still remained between the two of them.

"Well, if your elementary bickering is done..." Akito began, pulling away from Shigure, looking back towards the main house. "There is work that needs to be done. Enjoy your baby shower." She aimed that sentence at Kureno, before turning to her husband. "Shigure." She nodded her head towards the dog before turning on her heel and walking through the snow back to the house, carrying the infant in her arms. Shigure started after her, but stopped himself before turning back to Kureno.

"You know..." he began, a gentle smile on his face, though his gaze was hard. "You have a lot of nerve showing up here."

Kureno returned the look with an equally nasty one of his own, his eyes narrowed at his rival, though he said nothing. And, after a moment of shared silence, the two parted ways.

**A/N**: _There you have it! Sorry for the wait, I've been uploading other stories. My next project is A Sohma Christmas, so keep an eye out for it!_


	5. Degradation

"That IDIOT!" Akito exclaimed after she had stormed inside the house. A few young maids quickly took the young Kaoru and scuttled off with her. "How dare he talk to me like that, how DARE he!"

"Akito," Shigure said calmly as he followed his wife inside, removing his jacket. "Calm down; you're frightening Kaoru."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Akito screamed, sliding the door to her bedroom forcefully. "I don't need you to tell me any fucking thing, you hear me?"

"I heard you. The whole _neighborhood_ heard you," the novelist muttered, following his wife into her room, one of her favorite retreats. More seriously, he added. "Why does it matter, anyway? Kureno is still family, whether you hate him or not. Whether _I_ hate him or not. He's a Sohma, he always will be." Shigure nodded towards his wife, then continued, "...Besides, it isn't like he's moving back into the estate."

"And he'll _never_ move back in, I'll make sure of it!" Akito screamed, slamming a few things around as she dug for something in her armoire. "If it's the last fucking thing I do, I'll kill that...that.._rooster _before he can ever lay a foot inside this house again!"

"You know, Akito," Shigure began, a little amused by her. He leaned back, tilting his head to look at her. "I believe you said the same thing about me when you banished me from the estate. Then, you ended up marrying me."

Akito's face turned from shock to pure acid, and she whipped her head around to look at him, screaming, "Don't patronize me, Dog! I'll banish you all the same! Get out! Get the fuck out, you stupid...ignorant..." At this point, she began throwing things at him, and he blocked each hit with his arms, backing out of her room and shutting the door, which was soon punctured by a book.

Shigure brushed off his kimono a little, giving a sigh. "Akito..." he whispered, to himself, shaking his head at the screaming that continued in the other room. "You're so silly."

"Idiot..." came a voice from the side, and he turned, seeing the old head maid standing there, her arms crossed over her yukata-clad chest. "What have you done this time?"

"Well, apparently I made her mad at Kureno..." the dog said, scratching the back of his head with a chuckle. The maid didn't seem at all amused by this, and she returned his laugh with pursed lips, her eyes that creased at the corners narrowing at him.

"You really are a smug bastard, aren't you?" she asked rhetorically, shaking her head. "How dare you pull at Akito's heart like that. You know the woman's troubled enough, without you hurting her further. You must get some sick, perverted pleasure out of doing this."

"Yes," responded Shigure, a smile on his face, though his eyes were incredibly dark. "...I'm the worst kind of man."

The maid shook her head, again and again. "How can you do this to her? You can't love her, then..."

"I'm not capable of _love_," the dog replied, a dark chuckle resonating from his lips. "I don't love her. I hate her. I hate her more than any being on this planet. I wasn't always this way, though." Something light came of his eyes. "It was her who destroyed my heart. She took it in her tiny hands and squeezed until there was nothing left. That's...how I can do this to her. She's the one person who...made me who I-"

Whack.

The maid stood there, ahead of the shocked Dog, after smacking him. "Shut your mouth, you mongrel," she spat, angrily. "How dare you blame her for your own problems. If you weren't that beautiful little girl's father, I'd kick you out of the estate myself. I don't give a damn if you're a Sohma and I'm a maid; you're an asshole. I'm the closest thing Akito's ever had to a mother and, damn it, if anyone has a say in this it's me. Now..." She crossed her arms at this. "I'm going to go clean up the mess _you_ made. Go take care of your daughter. Maybe you'll be a better father than husband."

She walked into the room, leaving Shigure standing there, still focused at the ground where he had been staring during her entire speech.

**A/N**: _Sorry about the abrupt ending...and the little break I took. Getting ready for college is tough! I start the 23rd!_


	6. Defamation

The maid stepped quietly into Akito's bedroom. It was a mess; there were books and things all over the floor, some glass was shattered and whatnot...She sighed mentally, but of course this was not the first time something like this had happened. Akito was like a tornado; she destroyed things in her wake almost constantly. So, the maid knelt down and began sweeping up some glass first, as she spoke to the woman who lay on her side crying.

"You know, Akito," began the maid as she pulled some glass into her 50-year-old hands. "You sure do make a mess when you're angry."

"I don't want to hear it, Setsuko," Akito replied, her words muffled through her arms.

"Well, you need to start hearing it, Akito," the maid, named Setsuko, said, brushing the pieces of glass into the waste basket. "You need to take responsibility for your actions, or you're going to lose those closest to you."

Akito sat up at that part, wiping off her eyes. "Why do you say that..."

"Well," Setsuko began, picking up a few books and other odds and ends. "You pushed Kureno away. You also pushed Shigure away. You never do so much as to hold your daughter in your arms... What else do I need to say?"

Akito turned her head away, feeling the tears well up into her eyes again. "You're lying..."

"Am I?" the maid asked, placing a hand to her chest. "Because, last time I checked, Tohru didn't even tell you she was pregnant. You've lost all the respect you've demanded from your family, and you know why? Because this is what you do. You demand that respect, but you do nothing to earn it. Every time you start a fight, you end up crying in your room, all alone, feeling sorry for yourself until Shigure pretends to be apologetic and makes love to you. You don't think I know, do you? Well I'm not stupid. Call it a mother's intuition."

"Don't speak of _mothers..." _Akito whispered, turning to look at a box of things on her dresser. It was where she kept her mother's things that she had received when the womanh passed. "That woman was-"

"Yes, Akito, we've all heard it!" the maid yelled, approaching the Sohma goddess. "We know you had a shitty mother but that is no god damn excuse to pity yourself." A long silence passed between the two, until Setsuko sat down beside Akito, sighing deeply.

"Did I ever tell you about _my_ mother, Akito?"

Akito only looked at the woman, and she continued.

"My mother was in an arranged marriage with my father," she began, looking at the dresser as she spoke. "My father ran a business. A small business, but a business. He made silk. Well, the business failed when production slowed. So, he committed suicide. Mother got desperate then, and since we were low on cash, she would take men to the bedroom for money." At this, she gritted her teeth. "When I was older, she would tell me to join, and we made double the money."

Akito's eyes became full of tears, but she avoided eye-contact with her maid. Setsuko continued, "At sixteen...I ended up pregnant by a man old enough to be my grandfather. And you know what my mother did about it?" She looked at Akito, who continued to avoid her gaze. "...Nothing. She did absolutely nothing. She just told me to...give up the baby. So, I did. I never forgave myself for it, and ran away. I got a job here, worked really hard, and became head maid. I wanted to make enough money to take care of my daughter, but...she's a grown woman now. She was adopted by a good family too...They own a...bookstore."

Akito was silent for a long time. Setsuko reached over and placed her hand atop Akito's. "I took care of you...because I saw how your mother treated you... I saw a little of me inside you...And I saw a little of my daughter, too." She smiled as Akito looked at her, and the two embraced.

"I...d-don't know what to say..." Akito breathed into the maid's chest.

"You don't have to say anything," Setsuko replied, rubbing the girl's back. "Not to me, anyway. But there is something you should say to your husband."

Akito sniffled and rubbed her eyes, pulling away from the hug. "I can't talk to him...I look and feel terrible..."

Setsuko looked around for a moment, before her eye caught the box of her mother's belongings on the table. "Here..." She opened the box, and pulled a small tube of lipstick. "Have you ever worn make-up before, Akito?"

Upon the shake of the goddess' head, Setsuko beckoned her over. "Well, I'm going to show you something..."

**A/N**: _Hey, thanks for reading another chapter! I hope you guys caught the little easter egg of Mayuko Shiraki being Setsuko's daughter! (It was the bookstore hint.) I'm not going anywhere with that, though, it was just something fun. Stay tuned for the next installment!_


	7. Disappointment

Shigure stood on the porch, a cigar pressed to his lips. His dark eyes focused on the horizon as he released a puff of smoke through his nostrils. Usually, what people said to him didn't really matter...but what the maid said really irked him for some reason. He could tell because he felt a little sick to his stomach... He thought he had been right in blaming it on Akito...but he was a messed-up bastard. Maybe he was worse than her. Maybe the maid Setsuko was right.

"Shigure..." came a voice from behind him. When the novelist turned, he saw his wife, in a long-sleeved pink dress, and matching fingernails. Her eyes looked...bigger; she had eyeliner, and probably mascara, too. Her lips were red and defined, and her hair was curled.

He had never seen his wife take care of herself like that, and so it came as a shock; but he only looked at her, before turning to the distance.

Akito was taken aback. "Don't look at me with those eyes..."

"What eyes?" Shigure asked, but it was more of a statement. He puffed on the cigarette, not looking at her. "Wipe off that make-up...you look rediculous."

Akito was about to lash out at him, but she bit her lip, her eyes welling up with tears before she turned around and ran inside the house.

"Akito..." Shigure said after a moment, looking down at his feet, though he kept his back to the spot where his wife had stood. "I only meant...you look beautiful without it."

After a sigh, he retreated into the house after her, but stopped after a moment, the phone hanging on the wall catching his eye. Approaching it, he took it in his hands and dialed a few numbers. A sweet voice on the other end greeted him, and he spoke to the woman he had once lived with.

"Ah, Tohru? It's Shigure..."

By this time, the small Kaoru had wandered out into the kitchen where her father stood, and stayed a few feet back, watching.

"You see, I was wondering if you and Kyou have a little bit of room in the house for an old dog to stay in...?" the novelist inquired, and the pregnant girl on the other line giggled.

"Of course, Shigure! It's still your house, after all. Um...are you and Akito in a fight o-or something or...?"

"Don't worry about that, Tohru," Shigure replied, smiling with a forced chuckle. "I just think it's best that I give her a bit of space. You know how she gets."

Kaoru watched with curiosity as her father spoke, and when he hung up the phone, she approached him. "Is Papa going somewhere?"

Shigure turned to look at his four-year-old daughter, and plucked her into his arms. "Yes, but it's only for a night or two, until Mama isn't mad at him anymore. Okay, Kaoru?" He poked her on the nose, and she giggled.

"Can I come, Papa?"

"Oh, no, Kiddo," he responded, patting her head. "You need to stay here with Mama and make sure she doesn't cry. Can you do that for me?"

The four-year-old looked up at her father and nodded. "Yes, Papa!"

"Good. Now..." Shigure set her down and went to fetch his coat. "Go and see what Mama's up to, alright?"

"Okay, Papa!" beamed Kaoru, and she dashed off down the hall. Shigure watched his daughter before giving her a sad smile, turning and exiting out the door.

**A/N**: _There it is, another chapter! I have muse, so I might get another one up tonight. Love ya! Review!_


	8. Drunkenness

"I'm glad you stopped by, Shigure," Tohru said that evening as she handed the dog a cup of tea. "I've been meaning to talk to you lately...I feel terrible that I haven't seen you in forever! Sometimes I forget how far we live from the main house."

"Oh, that's quite alright..." Shigure responded as he sipped the tea. "Things have been a little hectic with Akito and Kaoru anyway."

"Speaking of Akito..." Tohru asked, placing a hand on her pregnant stomach. "What exactly happened between you two?" After a second, however, she blushed and sat up. "Ah! I don't mean to intrude or anything!"

"It's fine, Tohru," Shigure said with a chuckle, holding up a hand to say it was okay. "We just had a little dispute. Nothing we can't handle. Kaoru will calm her down a little bit, ah ha ha..."

"Oh, how is she?" Tohru asked, smiling. "She's got to be...four now, right?"

"You're right," Shigure responded with a grin. "She looks a lot like me. She's a card alright."

Tohru laughed, just as Kyou came and sat down beside her on the couch. "Oh, the dog's here," he spat, and Shigure chuckled.

"Nice to see you too."

"Yes," Tohru added, looking to her young husband. "He's staying the night. Oh, Shigure..." She turned to the novelist. "Your bedroom was made into the room for the baby... but you can always sleep in Yuki's room. It's the guest room."

"Ah, that's fine, Tohru," the novelist responded, standing up. "I'll head there now, if you don't mi-..."

But suddenly, he was cut off, just as there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it," he said, heading to the front door and pulling open. There, standing in front of him, the snow floating down behind her was...

"Mitchan?"

The editor smiled. "I haven't heard _that_ nickname in a while."

Shigure smiled back at her, then wrapped his arms around her. "Good to see you, Mitchan."

"Shigure, this is completely unprofessional," Mitsuru replied, giving him a look just as he pulled away. "Luckily, I'm not here on business."

"Then what brings you here?" Shigure asked. "Besides, how did you find me here?"

"I stopped at your house and one of the maids told me you'd gone back to your old place," the editor replied, fixing her jacket. "But I have some news." She paused a moment. "You don't happen to like Korean barbecue, do you?"

xx

"So, you're getting married, huh?" Shigure asked. He and Mitsuru sat down at a table at the small Korean restaurant, a few bottles of sake between them having been depleted, and a plate of barbecue currently being eaten.

"Yes," Mitsuru said, wiping her mouth on a napkin. "He's really big into Kabuki theatre. He used to be an actor, but then he took over his father's kimono business. Now he watches kabuki with rich people." 

Shigure watched Mitsuru eat for a while through half-lidded eyes, until she took notice, and asked, mouth-full, "What?"

"You still have the same hair."

"Wha? Oh...Yeah, I like it short..." the editor began, running a hand through her hair, getting a little self-conscious. "Why?"

"The same personality, too," the novelist continued, ignoring her question. "With all of the changes in my life, it's nice to have something stay the same."

"Oh..." Mitsuru said softly, then raised her cup of sake. "To continuity."

Shigure smiled, raising his glass to her. "To continuity." The two then clinked glasses in the typical American way, and downed each cup of the warm rice wine.

xx

"So, why did you decide to quit being my editor?" Shigure asked his comrade as the two walked through the park. After an evening of heavy drinking, the two were a little drunk, and decided to walk out in the cold.

"You drove me _insane_," Mitsuru responded, brushing off some snow from a swing before she sat down on it. "I was almost driven to _suicide_ by you."

"Ha ha, those were the days, eh?" Shigure replied, following suit and taking a seat next to her. Mitsuru gave him a look.

"That is _so_ not funny."

"It kind of is."

"It is _not_!" Mitsuru giggled and pushed her old client, red-faced. He chuckled in response, and the two shared a small laugh, then a little bit of silence.

"So, do you love this guy?" Shigure spoke up after a while. "The one you're going to marry?"

"W-well..." began the editor. "He's really, really sweet...and he's kind of handsome, but...no. I can't say I love him. But..." Here she looked off. "My reasoning is that maybe marrying a rich man like him will lessen the disgrace I put on my family from being such a terrible editor."

"Don't be so hard on yourself..." the novelist stated softly, holding onto the chains of the swing as he looked over at the woman. "You were a wonderful editor. You always managed to keep me in line so I made my deadlines, even if I did mess with you."

"Well...you never were late, really..." Mitsuru said with a small smile. A look was shared between the two, before Mitsuru spoke up. "Push me?"

Shigure stood with a nod and retreated to the spot behind his editor, taking her by the waist gently and pulling her back in the swing, pushing her against her back lightly so she swung into the air.

"Whee!" she giggled, swinging her legs back and forth. "I haven't done this since I was a kid..." She tilted her head back as Shigure continued to push her, looking up at the stars in the night sky. "Say, do you ever just look up at the sky like this?"

Shigure looked up, seeing the blanket of stars that seemed to go on forever set out before him...It sure was beautiful. But, he forgot to push Mitsuru, and so she bumped her head into his chest, knocking him over, and the surprise caused her to fall right out of her seat on top of him.

The two were sent into a fit of giggles from the whole ordeal, until Mitsuru rolled onto her stomach so that she faced her previous client. And, after a moment of their laughter dying down, the two kissed...

...Never knowing a red-haired man was watching them from afar, his blonde fiance with arms linked urging him forward.

_"That stupid Dog..."_

**A/N**: _Well, how did you guys like this chapter? I love drama, I don't know about you. Please review!_


	9. Dishonesty

**A/N**: _This chapter is completely a __**lemon**__! So, if you don't like lemons, just move on to the next chapter. This is just a scene for when Mitsuru and Shigure have a little fun._

Shigure sloppily kissed his drunken editor as the two stumbled into her apartment, fumbling their way through the dark apartment. The two eventually collapsed onto Mitsuru's futon, knocking over a few books on their way down.

"Hey, be careful," Mitsuru giggled as she grabbed her former client by the front of his robe. "I had those organized."

"Oh?" he asked, reaching over to pluck one of the books up. "Hey...this is my book. A Summer-Colored Sigh book six... _'He wrapped his arms around her, feeling the warmth of her breath against his skin...'" _The two laughed as he followed the instruction of the book by wrapping his arms around Mitsuru, who lightly breathed against his neck, kissing him a few times, leaving raw, red marks. "_'He pulled her close to him before whispering her name..."Nana."'" _

He froze, upon reading the name that he had given his Akito character in the novel. He looked into his editor's wanton eyes, furrowing his brows as he whispered, "Mitchan..." She didn't see the pain in his face, however, and met his lips with a kiss, and he dropped the novel. She shoved it away as she fell onto her back, pulling the man over her frail body. The two clawed at each other's bodies on her small futon, and Shigure pulled the front of her shirt apart, a button flying off and rolling to the side.

"Shigure..." Mitsuru breathed as the novelist planted his face to her bare breasts, taking one peaked pink bud in his mouth gently. The editor blushed and closed her eyes, her hands digging in his shaggy hair as she felt his teeth graze against her. "I used to...i-imagine doing this...with you..."

"Mm..." Shigure said as he pulled away, licking his lips before he slid up to meet those lips with hers. "I've always wanted to do this to you, ever since you became my editor..." His hands then roamed beneath her pencil skirt, and she jolted a little, before helping him to slide down her nylons and panties.

The wind started to pick up, and so it rattled the windows a little bit as the novelist slowly slid down on his stomach, down to where he could place his head between her thighs. It took a second for Mitsuru to realize what he was doing, and so she tightened the grip a little on his lengthy hair, her eyes widened.

"Shigure!" she struggled to say, feeling his tongue against her flesh. "D-Don't do that! It's dirty!"

Shigure only smirked against her as he continued to toy with her, getting all of the pleasure he could out of the woman. She arched her back in response, trying to pull him out from between her legs. After a moment of pleasing her, he pulled his head up, licking his lips. "Mm," he mused, crawling back up to meet her lips. "You taste delicious."

"Eugh, don't talk like that, it's disgusting," Mitsuru whispered, wrapping her arms around the novelist's neck. In response, he kissed her deeply,pulling apart the folds of his robe, just in time for his editor to wrap her legs around his bare waist.

"Should this be a new chapter in my book?" he whispered to her, reaching a hand down to position herself at her entrance. She looked into his eyes, her gaze never faltering once as she whispered.

"I can't wait for the climax."

He gave a little chuckle at her response before slowly guiding himself inside his editor, whose breath hitched in reaction. "S-Shigure!" she struggled to say as slowly, their hips began to rock in unison. For a few moments, the only sounds in the room were the slight grunting of the two bodies, and the winter wind which rattled the windows.

Mitsuru bit down on her lip to keep from moaning, as she lived in an apartment, but Shigure, not satisfied with this, used his thumb to gently pull her lips apart by her chin, which caused her moans to be released uncontrollably through the small room.

As the novelist's thrusts picked up in speed, Mitsuru let her arms loose on either side of her head, her pink-cheeked head turning from side to side as she groaned in ecstasy. Shigure placed one hand on her exposed thigh, the other placed on the floor beside the two to keep himself propped up, opening his eyes for a moment to see the usually-composed woman strewn out and half naked beneath him.

He tried not to think of Akito.

And soon, after some time, the two of them released their ecstasy, and the novelist collapsed beside his former editor, wrapping the both of them up in his robe. For a while, the two's panting breaths were the only noise in the room, until Mitsuru leaned over and placed her head against Shigure's chest, trying to regain her composure.

"Shigure?" she suddenly spoke up, her body frozen for a moment. He opened his eyes and looked down at her.

"What is it, Mitchan?"

Mitsuru slowly sat up, her cheeks red and her eyes wide. "What...what are we doing? Shigure!" She suddenly turned to him, trembling. "You have a wife! I...I have a fiance! Oh...Oh _God_..."

Shigure sat up, pulling the sides of his kimono together, before placing his head in one of his hands. "Damn it..."

Mitsuru furrowed her brows, putting her head in both of her hands, breathing deeply a few times before whispering. "I think you should go."

And, without a word, Shigure only nodded and stood, collecting his things before he headed outside, into the snow.


	10. Disagreement

Akito stood hunched over the sink in the bathroom. She was wearing a thin white robe as opposed to the pink suit she had on earlier, her make up washed off and her hair wet and the curls brushed out. She had been stupid to think Shigure would ever think she was beautiful. No matter how much make up she put on, or how much she did to her hair, or what she wore, she would always be ugly...Stupid and ugly...

"Mama...?" came the voice of a four-year-old from the door. Akito's head quickly snapped towards the entryway of the bathroom where her daughter Kaoru stood, looking up at her mother with curious and timid eyes.

"Ah, K...Kaoru..." Akito began, wiping the tears from her eyes quickly before fixing her robe. "What is it, Kaoru?"

"Why is Mama crying?" asked the toddler as she approached her mother, looking up at her. Akito remembered what Setsuko had told her, and so she got down on her knees and hesitantly wrapped her arms around the girl.

"I don't know...what to do anymore..." she whispered, confiding in her daughter. "Shigure doesn't love me anymore...I feel selfish, but I just want to cry..." And she did just that. She began to cry, trembling as she held the young girl, who offered a three-and-a-half foot stronghold.

"It's okay, Mama..." the young girl whispered back. "Papa loves you, and I love you, Mama."

Akito closed her eyes tightly, holding the young girl in her arms and not letting go for what seemed like eternity.

xx

When Akito opened her eyes next, she was on the couch, the young Kaoru in her arms, a young, brunette maid tapping her on the shoulder.

"I apologize for waking you, Miss," said the maid, avoiding Akito's gaze. "...but Mister Kureno is here to see you."

"Ah, yes...Thanks... Put her to bed will you?" Akito asked, motioning to the toddler. The maid nodded and plucked the girl from her arms, disappearing through the other door. Akito sat up and made sure she was decent to greet the man...but she couldn't help by wonder why he was there. Perhaps he was there to apologize.

She walked out of the living area and into the foyer, where Kureno stood, just as another maid was taking his jacket for him.

"Ah, Akito."

"What are you doing here?" Akito asked, tiredly rubbing her eyes. She was still angry with him, but she didn't want to cause a scene, as she was still a little upset about Shigure. "It's really late, you know."

"I know," Kureno began, giving a sigh as he scratched at his auburn hair. "But I had to come and tell you, even if we're not on the greatest terms. Can we go somewhere private?"

"Mm," Akito responded tautly, turning on a heel and heading down the hall, expecting the rooster to follow her. When they had reached a small, quieter area, she motioned for Kureno to sit, and when he did, she sat as well. "Maid, fetch us some tea," she called out, looking out to a young maid who had been busy polishing some silver. The girl nodded and headed into the kitchen, as Akito was turning back to Kureno.

"Now..." she began, giving him a look. "What is this about?"

"It's about Shigure," Kureno told her, folding his hands across his lap. "Arisa and I were walking to the subway after visiting her friend at the dojo she stays at. I happened to spot that dog in the park with a woman...They were kissing."

Akito froze. She didn't know what to say. She just sat there, staring at him for the longest time. And she sat there, as the maid brought out a tray of tea. Kureno looked up at her. "Make that some sake instead, Maid," he told her, and the girl dashed off.

"K...Kissing?" Akito whispered, a tear welling up in one of her eyes. She just stared off into nothingness, as if Kureno wasn't even there. He shifted uncomfortably, scratching the back of his head.

"Yes...I'm sorry I had to tell you, but I felt I needed to."

"I...I...I don't know what to..." Akito couldn't even finish her sentence before she began to hyperventilate. Kureno quickly wrapped his arms around her, holding her like that as he stood, taking her with him. Her legs slumped, as if they couldn't carry her weight any longer, but he held her in the air, as tears began streaming down her face.

Just then, however, the door opened and in stepped the novelist himself, his scarf and jacket billowing out from the winter wind. Kureno's face turned from surprise to rage as he slowly set Akito down onto the couch.

"Leave...Now..."

"What?" Shigure asked as he closed the door behind him. Kureno growled as he rolled up the sleeves of his green button-down shirt, stomping over to him.

"I said leave, you son of a bitch!" He yelled before his fist collided with the dog's face. Shigure was taken by surprise and was hit against the door, but that didn't stop Kureno from unleashing a barrage of hits in his direction. The dog retaliated by clasping his hands around the rooster's neck, pushing him down onto the ground.

"Don't tell me...what to do..." he muttered out, a stream of blood pouring from his nose. Kureno looked up with anger at the novelist who straddled him, punching him in the diaphragm, which caused him to fall off his dominating stance.

"Fuck you! How dare you cheat on Akito, you bastard!" Kureno yelled, crawling atop him now and punching him multiple times in the face, only to have Shigure knee him and roll out from underneath him.

"S...Stop it...Stop it!" Akito screamed from the couch, just as Setsuko rushed in and wrapped her arms around the girl, holding her back from getting up. "Stop fighting!" she screamed, the tears rushing down her face.

"You forget..." Shigure called, shoving the rooster onto his back with his elbow. "You were to one to make Akito unfaithful in the first place..."

"That doesn't matter..." Kureno spluttered out after taking a blow to the face, blood staining his lips red as he spit out a tooth. "You cheated on Akito twice! Then and now!"

Shigure was hit in the face and collapsed, as Kureno straddled him now, punching him again and again. "You fucking bastard!" the rooster yelled, throwing punch after punch after punch. "How dare you! How fucking dare you!"

"Stop it!" Akito screamed, escaping Setsuko's grasp and running after them, tripping over a chair and knocking it over. "You're going to kill him!" She grabbed Kureno by the arm, but by accident he ended up hitting her, and she fell to the ground, just as he backed up from Shigure, panting and wiping the blood from his mouth.

"Ah..." Kureno whispered, looking at Akito, his chest heaving with every breath. "I'm sorry."

Akito pressed a hand to her cheek, red from the hit, her eyes full of shock and anger. "G...Get out. Both of you." They all sat there, looking at each other, until Akito screamed again. "Get out!"

**A/N**: _Now, wasn't that one exciting? Don't worry, it'll get better from now on. Review, please!_


	11. Discernment

"Shigure, I, um, think your nose is broken..." whispered the concerned Tohru as she dabbed at Shigure's bruised and bloody nose with a wet dishrag. "Actually, it's probably...most definitely broken. A-are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine," the dog responded, wincing at the pain from his sensitive nose. "The biggest problem is going to be getting the blood stains out of this kimono."

"Shigure!" Tohru gasped. "That should be the least of your concerns! I really think you should see a doctor."

"Oh, let him be stubborn," Kyou scoffed as he entered the kitchen where the other two were, Shigure sitting at the table and Tohru standing ahead of him. The cat opened the refridgerator and pulled out a half gallon of milk. "If the dog doesn't want help, don't help it."

"Kyou..." Tohru said softly, but she didn't elaborate on her thoughts. Shigure chuckled and stood from his spot.

"Thanks for the help, Tohru," he told her, patting the pregnant girl on the head. "I'll just head to bed now if you don't mind."

Tohru looked at him with wide, blue eyes before she nodded and clutched the bloody rag tighter. "Please get some sleep, Shigure."

The novelist smiled at her but said nothing before he retreated to his room down the hall.

xx

When the door to his temporary bedroom slid open, the battered Shigure was sitting cross-legged at near the floorside desk to the right of the futon. On the desk was a brightly-lit lamp and a few first aid supplies, which were scattered about as the novelist tended to his wounds, the top half of his kimono completely off and sitting at his waist. He had a few cuts and bruises on his chest which Kyou, who had opened the door, could now see.

"Now," began the cat as he stood in the doorway. "I know Tohru'll never ask you...but I wanna know; what the hell did you do?"

"Ah, Kyou," Shigure said, not looking up from his spot as he fixed his glasses, bandaging up a scrape on his chest. "Just a little fist fight with Kureno."

"What'd he do, touch Akito?" Kyou asked, entering the room now and sliding the door shut behind him. Shigure shook his head, replying simply as if he were asked about the weather.

"No; he was angry with me because I cheated on Akito."

Kyou's jaw dropped ten feet. "What the hell, Shigure? Didn't you learn the first damn time?"

"Look, I don't need to be chastised, Kyou," Shigure replied, patting the bandage he had just finished putting on. "Akito and I had a fight. Mitchan and I got drunk. It just happened."

"That shit doesn't just _happen_!" Kyou yelled, but then quieted his voice, in fear of waking Tohru, who had gone to bed. "...It may have 'just happened' the first time. But Shigure, you're married now, you have a kid!"

"I am well aware of the circumstances..." Shigure said a little testily, beginning to become aggitated. He was embarrassed by his actions, to say the least, but was still stubborn and reluctant to regret them.

"Well then; do something about it. Jesus, Shigure, you really fucked up. You need to get your ass up and apologize to Akito!" Kyou barked, pointing at the door. Shigure only rolled his eyes, lowering his glasses to look at the younger boy for the first time.

"She made it very clear that she didn't want to see me again, Kyou," he informed. "I don't think I'd even make it past the first gate."

"Well, do you love her?"

Shigure hesitated. "Of course I do."

"Well," the cat began, still heated, but calming down from his previous state. "If you love her...if you _really_ love her...you'll try to get her back. I know that if I fucked up with Tohru, I would do anything to get her to forgive me, even grovel at her knees and beg for forgiveness... If you really, really love her...you'll try. Because the worst she can say is no."

Shigure paused, looking at the red-headed cat who stood there, finally making sense for once in the many years the two had known each other. He was humbled, then, and nodded, understandingly, knowing what he needed to do.

**A/N**: _There you go! Might get another one up tonight, might not._


	12. Disarray

Setsuko and Hatori stood outside of Akito's room, a silence passing between them as the doctor pushed his sleeves back down. "She's had a mental breakdown," he told the maid in a hushed tone, looking at her with serious eyes. "She'll need some extra care in the next few days, but she will also need a bit of space. However, you must also make sure to keep her safe...I am putting her on a suicide watch."

"For how long?" the maid asked quietly after swallowing. Hatori looked back towards the room.

"I'll stop in every day to check on her. I'll let you know when I make a proper assessment."

Setsuko nodded in parting to the doctor, who soon after exited through the front door and was on his way. "Oh, Akito..." the maid whispered, a hand pressed to the door to her daughter-figure's room. "Such a sad, sad girl. You've been dealt all the bad cards, haven't you..."

Shaking her head, the maid departed into the kitchen with maids who still continued to clean up the mess the two fighting boys had made.

Akito, meanwhile, lay in her bed, curled up on her side, the residue of tears that had flowed for hours still clinging to her cheeks. Her dark eyes stared at the round window at the end of her room, the snow on the other side eddying through the air like sea waves against rocks. Her hand absentmindedly slid up to her mouth, and she slid her thumb between her pink lips. After a few moments, she bit down hard on the slender digit, causing a stream of blood to steadily flow down her hand.

She sat up after a few moments, looking up to the wall where the head of her futon rested against, and she began to write with her own blood, sloppy orange kanji only slightly visible in the pale moonlight.

Death.

It was only a few moments later then that she turned towards the window and stood, approaching it. She opened it with a tug, the heavy winter storm winds whipping her hair and scattering a few papers off the desk. She squinted as the wind stung her pale skin with coldness, but without thinking twice she placed two hands on either side of the round window and then hitched one leg onto the window sill. After lifting herself, she pushed herself through the window, and escaped into the night.

xx

Shigure stood outside the main gate, bundled up in a thick kimono and haori, waiting for a voice on the intercom, as he didn't want to use his key to get in and catch hell for it...However, the voice that greeted him that morning was not satisfied.

"This honorable person has denied entrance to this estate to Mister Shigure Sohma," responded a young maid on the other line in a formal way. Shigure hesitated a few moments before pressing the intercom button again.

"I...I just want to apologize to her."

"No entrance will be granted to Mister Shigure Sohma," the maid responded once again.

"But - "

"Thank you." And the line was cut.

He stood there a few moments more before sighing deeply and heading back to his car.

xx

"Who was it?" Setsuko asked as the young maid returned from the front door to the kitchen. She was busy cleaning dishes and whatnot, and the other maid approached her, bowing her head in respect to her eldder.

"Mister Shigure," she replied softly. "I said that he was not welcome here."

"Good girl," Setsuko replied, drying off her hands as she finished up the dishes. "I'm not even sure if we should tell Akito; it will just stress her out more. Speaking of Akito..." At this point, she turned to look towards the doorway leading to the mistress' bedroom. "...She's been quiet all morning."

"Perhaps we should check on her?" the younger maid asked. Setsuko narrowed her eyes at the door.

"Maybe you're right. I'll go see how she's doing."

Within moments, a terrifying scream filled the estate.

**A/N**: _There we go! A new chapter coming your way! Review, please!_


	13. Discontinuance

"So, what exactly happened here?" asked a doctor clad in white. He and Setsuko stood outside of the hospital room in Tokyo, speaking in hushed tones while Akito lay in a hospital bed, her shoulder-length hair a little messy and her eyes closed, a breathing mask attached to her face.

"She had a mental breakdown yesterday," Setsuko responded, running a hand through her graying hair which was out of his usual bun. "We left her alone for most of the night. When we checked on her this morning, she was passed out on the floor with blood down her arm. T-the window was open, too...We think she ran out in the middle of the night. I-I just didn't know what to do...we have a family doctor but I thought maybe it more fitting to bring her here."

"It was a good choice," the doctor told her, lifting a page of his clipboard. "Mrs. Sohma seems to have suffered a lot of trauma. She appears to have collapsed out of exhaustion. It would be best to let her sleep for a day or two. She will be monitored here. Don't worry, Ms. Takahashi; she's safe here." The doctor offered a reassuring smile and a kind look through his glasses, and Setsuko nodded in response.

"You should go home," he added, placing a hand to her shoulder. "Really; get some rest."

"O-Okay," she whispered, giving him a few nods as she wiped any tears that sprung up with her index knuckle. "Thank you, doctor."

"If you need anything, please call," the doctor reassured her, lowering his head to look her in the eye. She returned the look with a smile, and after a pat on the shoulder, the doctor was on his way.

She turned to look into the room of her daughter-figure, giving a gentle sigh before she heard footsteps approaching her, just as she was about to turn and head out.

Shigure.

"What are you doing here..." the maid seemed to state through bitter, pursed lips. "You're not welcome."

"I came to apologize to my wife," Shigure said firmly. "I am going to go in there and do so."

"And what if I don't let you?" Setsuko responded, crossing her arms as she stood in the doorway. Shigure, after a moment, took a step towards her, bending down so that his face was an inch away from the old woman's.

"Akito is my wife. I made mistakes, but I love her. Who knows, maybe she'll forgive me. But I need the chance. This is between _me_ and _her_, not _you_, Maid. So leave it alone," he retorted firmly, his gaze unwavering from hers. The maid hesitantly backed down and stepped to the side, just as the novelist entered the room where his wife lie sleeping.

Shigure approached the bed where Akito lay, smiling softly as he took one frail hand in his larger one. Slowly, the woman opened her dark eyes, taking a moment before she looked up and saw her husband, and it took her a moment to be able to speak.

"Wha...What are you doing here, Shigure?" she asked hoarsely. Shigure reached over and pulled her breathing mask off, looking at her with loving eyes.

"I came here to apologize," he responded, softly, squeezing her hand. She looked at him, a blush on her cheeks and a curious look in her eye.

"Apologize for what?" she asked, earnestly. "Shigure...what happened to your nose?"

"_Maybe she doesn't remember..._" he thought to himself before saying to her: "Don't worry about it. All you need to know is that I love you, Akito. I love you so very, very much."

"Tch..." Akito muttered, turning her head aside as her blush spread further. "I love you too."

"Mama!" cried a toddler's voice. The two turned and saw the young Kaoru, a beam on her face as she rushed to the bed, Setsuko leaning against the doorway with a soft smile as she watched the young girl be plucked into the arms of her father.

"Oh Mama..." Kaoru whispered, leaning down to kiss her mother and wrap her arms around her neck. "I missed you."

Akito was taken by surprise, and hesitantly wrapped her arms around the girl. "I...I missed you too, Kaoru."

"You're awake, Mrs. Sohma," the doctor said upon entering the room. When the three turned to look at him, Setsuko was gone from her spot in the doorway, and the doctor removed his glasses, smiling warmly at them. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," Akito responded, looking first from Kaoru, to Shigure, then back at the doctor. "...but happy."

"Wonderful," the doctor responded, clasping his hands together. "This is Mr. Sohma, then? And your daughter?"

"Yes," she replied, giving Kaoru a squeeze with her bandaged hand. "They are." The doctor smiled and patted Akito on the head.

"Great. It's great to see you're doing alright. Now..." He pulled out his clipboard now, and rifled through a few pages. "The tests have shown that you're suffering from mild exhaustion, but the baby is just fine."

"Baby...?" Shigure and Akito both asked in unison. The doctor raised his brows a little.

"Oh? Well, Mrs. Sohma...You're pregnant."

"Pregnant," Akito breathed in surprise, feeling just as light-headed as Shigure did that moment.

"Yes; a little over a month," the doctor answered. "Congratulations."

Akito looked to her husband, who had a look of equal shock on his face...but suddenly, they smiled and embraced, Kaoru in the middle.

Their life wasn't perfect, Shigure knew. They had a lot of trials and difficulties, as neither of them were great people...But they had not one miracle but two; Kaoru and their new little bundle of joy. And, it was then that the novelist knew he couldn't ask for anything else in the world.

**A/N**: _And there you have it! The end of Silence! Watch out for part three of this story, which will be called Horizon! Thanks for reading both Between and Silence, my lovely faithful readers!_


	14. UPDATE!

Horizon is up! Go read it, guys!


End file.
